In My Nature?
by Eternal L0ve
Summary: Just a funny, random moment in the life of Renesmee & Jacob's daughter, Jacklynn. One-shot.


_A/N: This is just a short one-shot on a funny little moment in the life of Nessie & Jacob's daughter. Not meant to be serious in any way. They have two kids, Jacklynn(13) and Ryan(17). Those are just random names, by the way._

_I got this idea when someone asked me whether I would want to be a vampire or werewolf and I said, "Part vamp & part 'wolf...& part human, too...like-like Nessie's kids."_

_Italics are her thoughts, by the way._

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

It was raining (like always) and I was just sitting in my room, bored as crap.

Dad was probably at work or with Seth or somewhere.

Mom was most likely cooking us lunch, right now.

And only God knew where Ryan was. Probably out with his friends, or girlfriend, well, heck, he could've flown to Switzerland, for all I know.

Anyway, I'm a thirteen-year-old girl who loves water, sun, outdoors, reading, sarcasim, annoying my brother,and asking witty questions, and who can argue with anything, pretty much.

My name's Jacklynn(I really don't know where my parents got that from) Sarah(after my grandma) Black. It's sounds really cool if you say it with a French accent.

_It sounds_weird, that dumb little disagreeing voice in my head said. I actually fight back with it (Mom says its unhealthy, by the way). Maybe it's, like, my conscience or something. It does sound smarter half the time and make me change my mind. It's not right when you have arguments with yourself and it makes you change your mind over and over.

_Who said cool things aren't weird._

_No one._

_Ha!_

_Yeah...meaning your wrong. It's not cool._

_Jeez, who are you. My own self-replacement for Ryan when he's not here?_

_Yes._

_..._

_No. We're the same person, you idiot._

_Meaning you just called yourself an idiot! HA!_

_Ugh, just never mind._

OKAY, let's forget this. So my name's Jacklynn. I'm the daughter of Jacob and Renesmee Black. I have my dad's black hair, with my mom's ringlets. I have brown eyes, am average height, and my skin tone's somewhere between both of my parents. So that's basically all you need to know about what I look like.

Well, right now I'm really hungry. Like you already know, Mom's fixing lunch. Hamburgers, I think. I really don't see why she's got to babysit me. I'm thirteen, a teenager; I can stay home by myself.

_Maybe 'cause your a baby._

_Hey! If your the same person, why call yourself a baby?_

_I'm not. I'm quoting Ryan._

_So you are me in Ryan-replacement mode?_

_No. You never said I couldn't quote people._

_So...I control you?_

_God, how many time's do I gotta say this. We're the same person!_

_I got that._

_Then wh...Oh, just never mind._

_That happens a lot, doesn't it?_

_Yes!_

That made me laugh. Then I asked myself(that sounds weird):

_Must you argue with me?_

_I don't know. Maybe it's in your nature._

That got me thinking. What if it was in my nature? That would be cool. And it'd explain a LOT.

*~*~*~*

That's how I got here, running down the stairs, long ringlets bouncing.

"Hey, Maaaama?" I asked, when I got to the kitchen, where my mom was still cooking. She flipped around when I asked.

"Okay, Jacklynn Sarah. What'd you do." Oh, haha. I made her think I did something bad.

"Why do you assume I did something." I replied in a innocent voice.

"Oh, just your tone." She said, eye's narrowing. I had to laugh, now.

"Well, I did nothing." I said normally again.

"So..."

"I have a question."

"Oh. Go on then." She sounded like she was still cautious.

"Vampires and werewolves are mortal enemies, right?" I, by the way, knew the answer, just incase you thought I was stupid, or something.

"Yes." I nodded

"And I'm half werewolf, one fourth human and one fourth vampire, right?"

"Yes. You know this. What are you getting at." Ooo, thanks for stating the obvious.

"And werewolves protect humans. And most vampires eat humans....So is that why I fight with myself so much?"

...........

Okay I'll tell you this: Mom's face was HILARIOUS!! I immediately started laughing. She looked like a mix of mild amusment, annoyance, and worry for my sanity.

"Umm..." Here she looked like she was soon gonna claim 'I don't know what to say to this.'

"Possibly." Wow, that's surprising. I thought she would say something along the lines of, "You fight with yourself? Oh, honey, are you okay."

But apparently annoyance was her strongest feeling because then she said, "Now go away unless you want me to burn your food."

Well I was really hungry, so I walked back upstairs muttering, "It's your food, too." between my laughs.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, the ending's pretty crappy. Sorry._

_I might write a story about Nessie's daughter later. Keywords being might and later._

_Please review! Please no flames, though. This was meant to be funny, no way serious at all. It was funny for me. Let me know what you think!_

_Love,_

_Eternal L0ve_


End file.
